The World of Aysos
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: This isnt as much of a story as it is a guide to a bunch of stories that I will be doing. This is the guide to a world that me and a former friend invented. This will explain many a thing that will be told in this world, which is connected to the LoZverse


**Greetings readers, The New Hero of Chaos here, I'm doing a new story series of legend of Zelda, this is a new world that is not tied to any real Legend of Zelda game, while it features common elements of the series like The Master Sword, The Triforce, and recurring characters like Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, and recurring tribes and races like Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, and other things like that. But the Kingdom, more like the empire, of Hyrule exists on the continent of Drankor, which exists on the world of Alaris. In this our favorite hero was born a noble and married into the royal family and for several generations ruled the kingdom of Hyrule. Making it one of the massive powers of western Drankor, along with Might Aysosian Empire to the east, The Duce of Andromeda to the south west of the Hylian People, and the Guildiland Federation in the deserts to the south east of Hyrule and Aysos. But things are not peaceful in the land of Hyrule, while the threat of the Dark Lord Ganondorf has been defeated and sealed away, the black and red banner of the Aysosian Empire Looms over the Silver and Blue Cities of Hyrule. Also a different threat grows, a powerful and charismatic young man named Gabriel Crusader masses his following of the Sunseekers, a group which wishes to see the world become a Utopia. While a kind and gleaming organization on the front the internal workings are less then pure, secretly making criminals and non believers disappear, the Sunseekers threaten the balance of power on Drankor, while Hyrule has not truly experienced the Sunseekers influence the Sunseekers have began a massive moving in Aysos and has disrupted the rule of the Emperor of Flame Ronanaei Kajida, and because of this the Emperor has sent his most trusted and skilled apprentice, and his greatest assassin to deal with this, Darcarious Nero "Darcia" Arias, called the Vile Traitor, Shadow Thief, The Goddess Mocker, and most notably, the Dark Prince, as he is the near Identical twin brother of Lincarious "Link" Arias. Darcia is a trained weapon of shadows. He will obey his commands with stunning discipline and skill. But he will uncover some things that will alter his views of good and evil, and the blur which lies between the two sides. **

**Character Guide **

**Darcarious Nero "Darcia" Arias- The second born of the Arias twins, he is a master of combat, trained from a young age to be a warrior, he was born into the noble family and didn't show any signs of evil, when he was born he had Black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He was raised as the second prince of the Hylian people. He was always somewhat jealous of his twin brother as he would inherit the throne, and all the attention of his parents, Darcia learned from a young age he had a knack for magical powers, most particularly Dark Magic, he began practicing this magical skill in secret, considering that the magic was deemed illegal after both former grand Vizier Agnahim and High General Ganondorf betrayed and attacked Hyrule, Agnahim was slain in the ensuing battle but Ganondorf was revealed to be the barer of the Triforce of Power. He was sealed away by Link and Darcia's father Link Arias the seventh. Darcia learned how to use Dark Magic from scrolls and tomes left behind by Ganondorf and Agnahim. He was discovered to be using these powers at the age of 16 by his brother, whom he attacked and nearly killed before he was taken down and arrested, he stood trail and at his trail he told his family his use of dark magic was a great experience and that he had nothing but disdain and hatred for his family, despite public out cry for execution, Darcia was sentenced to life in prison at the Fire Temple, which was Hyrules most notorious prison. Darcia spent nearly 7 years in prison before the Aysosian Empire moved in and after many a battle claimed the temple territories of Hyrule, including the Fire Temple. There the Flame Emperor of Aysos Ronanaei Kajida heard of Darcia's skills and abilities, and sought out the Dark Prince. After finding and testing Darcia by pitting him against his best warriors, called the Red Helms, and defeating all of them with his bare hands, Ronanaei recruited Darcia into his fold. Darcia has since served as the Dark hand of the Flame Emperor. **

**Ronanaei Kajida- The Flame Emperor of the Aysosian Empire. He was born into the Kajida family, a powerful Noble Family of Old Aysos, with connections dating back to the Ancient Korvanthian and Armosian empires. Ronanaei was a smart, ambitions, charismatic, and most importantly cruel young man who made his way into the royal court of the previous royal family the Allanda family. Ronanaei gained much trust of the Emperor Nathan and became his most trusted advisor and guard. Little did Nathan know that Ronanaei had been planning to slowly and surely destroy the Allanda family. It started with the War against the Dwarves where Ronanaei caused the death of Nathan's brother and nephew Richard and Calvin. Soon after he staged the massive defeat of the Aysosian Navy at the hands of the Jerak Skeleck and his Skeleton Crew. With two major losses the Nathan fell into a deep depression, this caused his wife and the empress Arianne to commit suicide by hanging herself, soon after while the Emperor despaired Ronanaei killed him. The next day Ronanaei declared the Emperor committed suicide, with that he then married the Princess and was declared the new emperor, but had little power. Soon after he poisoned her and announced she had died of illness, making himself the true emperor and consolidated full imperial power to himself. At the age of 24 Ronanaei was the second most powerful man on Drankor. He soon decided to expand his new Empire, quickly defeating the sovereign states of Arwen, Solidad, and Royhan. Soon he got caught up in a war with in the North against the kingdom of Monteggioni, lead by Malcolm Crusader. After a three year war Aysos defeated Malcolm and conquered Monteggioni, soon after he was attacked by the elves who where allied with Monteggioni. During this long and highly equaled war, Ronanaei entered peace talks with the elf king Mithrodine Elwyn, after this peace talk ended it was decided that Mithrodine's daughter would return with Ronanaei to Aysos, and the elves would take back half of Monteggioni. Soon after Ronanaei married the elf princess, but his name became known to the Guildiland Federation, under the leadership of head councilmen Shigo Temura decided to strengthen boarder defenses and cut off trade with Aysos. This caused an incident that gave Ronanaei the name The Flame Emperor of Aysos, he lead his troops against the boarder guards and showed them his secret power, an ancient combination of fire and dark magic, called the Kajida flame, one of the hottest and most unquenchable flames in existence. Within five years of becoming emperor, at the age of 29 Ronanaei controlled a massive empire which was larger then the Hylian Empire west of them. Ronanaei has no bounds on his ambition and will not stop until he has conquered all of Drankor, and more. Now at the age of 48 Ronanaei is poised to attack the Hylian Empire, but the Sunseeker movements are disrupting his plans, so he sends his deadliest assassin against the movement, so that he may resume his plans for Hyrule**

**Gabriel Crusader- The founder and leader of the Sunseeker movement, he wishes to create a Utopian world devoid of pain, hate, violence, and crime. He is the son of the late king Malcolm Crusader of the destroyed Kingdom of Monteggioni. He was 9 years old when the Aysosians destroyed his home, Ronanaei respected Malcolm greatly and because of this Gabriel and his mother where allowed to live but where exiled to the elf lands. At the age of 20, Gabriel founded the Sunseekers, after the founding of this group he began to preach to the people about the corruption of the Aysosian Empire, gaining the support of the oppressed peasants and forced military soldiers. Quickly gaining followers in the hundreds, the Sunseekers then began there work, while a pure and peaceful, near religious following, in truth the Sunseekers where making people who spoke out against them, and also where slowly learning the locations of freed criminals, and killing them because he felt they would have no place in his new world. He is a highly skilled warrior who was trained in the art of war by the elves, is a skilled archer, swordsman, unarmed fighter, and strategist. Gabriel also has the highly rare and powerful magic called Pulse Magic, which gives him the power to control electro magnetism and gravity. Because of this he is known as one of the most powerful warriors on Drankor, he was told by his father to always strive his hardest to achieve his dreams and don't give up until he can no longer breath. Gabriel took those words to heart and his only goal is to create a world with no crime and hate. He will do anything he sees fit and doesn't care who gets hurt on his way to utopia**


End file.
